


Friend Please

by Misguidedghost08



Series: Broken Butch [3]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Brotherly Bonding, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misguidedghost08/pseuds/Misguidedghost08
Summary: A story about how Brick and Boomer tried to save their brother.
Series: Broken Butch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006134
Kudos: 7





	Friend Please

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friend Please](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/711388) by MisguidedGhost08. 



> Part 3 of the series and end!
> 
> If you see some mistakes in the translation, please let me know so I can correct them.
> 
> This fic is based on Friend Please by Twenty One Pilots.  
> Thanks for reading!

\- Butch! Butch! you bastard, answer me!

\- what's going on!? - Boomer yelled in the doorway of the room.

Brick held the immobile body of his brother in his arms while he was slapping him in the face waiting for some answer that he was alive. He put his ear close to his heart, concentrating on searching for a tiny beat.

He didn't found it.

\- Shit. Boomer!

\- Yes? - His voice was shaking.

"Give him an electric shock, he has no pulse." The blue Rowdy froze in place. "Now!"

He shook his blond head and, while blue rays were coming from him, he approached the body of the black-haired man. He placed his hands on Butch's chest and sent the electricity.

Brick checked and found a bit of a pulse. Then he took the body in his arms and without saying a word to his younger brother, who instantly understood what was happening, crossed the ceiling of the room and flew to Townsville Hospital.

\- Hold on, Butch, please.

Boomer's eyes were filled with tears that were blown away by the wind. It couldn't be happening, it couldn't be true. He wanted to hit himself for not having noticed it before, for not having paid attention to his brother; for having overlooked his sanity even knowing how vulnerable he was, and had been.

_"- Butch, what the hell have you gotten yourself into? Or rather, what have you gotten into yourself?_

_\- What can I say to you, little brother, I've never appreciated my life too much_

_\- You're crazy._

_\- Well, with the amount of spiders in this shitty house, I'm not lying to you, they could have gotten into my head and made a home_.".

The memories hitted him so hard that he didn't realized that they had already landed in the hospital, with the red Rowdy nearly smashing through the doors and setting up a riot so then the doctors could pay attention to the medium.

\- We need you to help us! He's dead!

The doctors, trembling when they saw the explosive personality of the leader and the serious situation, approached quickly with a stretcher in which they left the inert body of the man. They quickly led him into a room.

\- Quick! He had an overdose!

An overdose.

The words echoed in the redhead's head over and over again.

A fucking overdose.

_"- Hey, how's my favorite red?_

_\- What do you want now Butch?_

_Brick said funny. Butch looked at him pretending that he was offended._

_\- You think i'm going to ask you something? Well, nothing, happy day of the brothers you idiot. I'll give you a gift when you stop being so bitter."_

He collapsed on the floor, he couldn't breathe, or think, or see clearly. He heard how Boomer called his name. He felt like he had failed, he was supposed to be the leader, he had to have everything under control, he had to protect his family, at what point had he neglected it so much? If they were all he had, why?

Perhaps it was because they had grown up, because they noticed other things, because they no longer liked their home, because they didn't saw each other very often because of how much time they spent outside.

No, definitely not, because he knew. He knew Butch was a fucking junkie. And as much as he tried to kick him in the ass into a rehab center, he never cared what he should, because "it was going to be okay." He was an accomplice, he was to blame.

A doctor approached the two young men who were no more than seventeen years old.

\- Guys, we need you to go find Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls, our resources are limited for a case like his. As much as we can detoxify him, he will need help to recover, and they can give that to him.

Just as they heard that phrase, the Rowdys flew at full speed to the house of the superheroines. When they arrived, Blossom met them at the entrance and it didn't take much dialogue for the whole family, seeing the seriousness of the situation, to go to the hospital. Buttercup was shaking nonstop and Bubbles was trying to calm her. Boomer looked at her with sadness, he knew how much she loved his brother, but still he didn't approach; he was too busy trying to reassure his poder brother who was walking side to side without stopping.

Time passed and it had already become night. They were still detoxifying his body, since the amount of drugs he had taken was too many. Doctors told them to go to rest, that he would soon stabilize as he had been given several doses of Substance X and that his body had responded well. Although at first they refused, they eventually made their way to their respective homes.

When they reached the residence, Brick did nothing more than go, under the blonde's watchful eye, to Butch's room. He saw the whole place destroyed, with millions of sheets written violently. They were poems. Furious, sad, desperate, anxious, full of emotions, poems. They were poems by Butch.

Or rather, it was Butch's mind.

\- Suicide attempt, Boomer.

The body of the blonde tensed and his breathing stopped, he tried to stabilize his legs by holding on to the edge of the door since they had stopped working.

\- What do you say?

\- He wanted to kill himself and we never realized it.

Fuck! Boomer noticed it, he had seen that these days he was different. Tense, impatient, Butch locked himself in his room and had even gotten into a fight with him. He thought it was normal, after all Butch had always been crazy and had those breakouts many times. But now that he thought about it, it wasn't right.

Shit, he had normalized it!

"He told us that he was fine, Boomer." Brick's voice cracked and tears began to flow. "He told us, but I saw it, it was not the same. Butch had a brilliance and a power that others didn't, a spark that illuminated everything, but he had lost it. I know, I saw it in his eyes"

\- Do you think he felt alone?

He thought about it for a second.

\- I think he wasn't used to not being alone.

The days passed and the situation improved, except in that home where only silence reigned. The Rowdy's were either in the hospital, or they were in the superheroines's house looking for a little comfort or warmth in this horrible situation.

Buttercup visited the hospital day after day, they knew the effort she was making to stay strong. They had seen her cry secretly many times. They wanted to console her, but they didn't had the strength to do it, all they ever wanted was to get home and see "The Baron of Berserk" doing his thing.

The day Butch woke up, they were the last persons to enter the living room. They were overwhelmed, vulnerable, exposed to everything. They no longer knew what to think or what to do. They didn't knew what they were going to tell him. Still, Brick was the first to speak.

\- Butch. Look at us.

He wasn't looking at them, he was on his side with his back to them.

"Butch, please," Boomer joined him in his order.

The black haired teenager sighed and turned slowly, revealing a tired face, in whose eyes only tears felt and his nose was totally red.

\- I'm sorry - said the green with a broken voice.

The eyes of the rest were filled with tears and Boomer was the first to act. He hugged his brother as tightly as he could.

\- Sorry Butch, really. We should have been there for you the entire time. We had no idea ... I really ...

\- It's okay, Boomer. I didn't asked for help either. It wasn't easy to tell.

\- Do you promise ... Do you promise to let us know when something's wrong with you?

\- I...

"Butch, we aren't going to let go until you are happy and you see light. Or rather, the three of us do it". He looked at his brother who was silent and immobile, then he returned his looked to his green eyes. "We will listen to you all day".

\- Yes, we will - the orange haired spoke for the first time.

Really, the leader and the youngest of the group had never liked the color green as much as they did that time. When, indeed, that color had indicated to them that their middle brother was alive and fully awake, that he was with them.

The Red Rowdy approached to the bed, somewhat shaky but determined. He looked into those green eyes, which looked at him in surprise at those tears that he never thought the three of them would shed in the same room. The leader crying then said:

\- I know you want to leave. But Butch, please, don't take your life away from us.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start to judge the Rowdys, think of this: Brick and Boomer are teenagers in a non-educated and lovely place, they were always three and they tried their best. They love Butch a lot and they regret not having paid attention to his issues, even tho he didn't showed that to them a lot.
> 
> Hope you liked the story! This was my first time translating, tell me if I should publish more :))
> 
> Thanks for reading me!
> 
> Stay Alive.


End file.
